El Amanecer de Omni
Lucky Fred El Amanecer de Omni parte 1 ya habiendo pasado unos dos meses desde el ataque de Thanatos y su hermana Tabula a la Tierra, la existencia de vida alien, asi como de la organzacion conocida como Los Protectores, quedara al descubierto, todo rapido se asimilo, la relacion Terricolas-Alienigenas, quedo como un tratado donde niguna especie podia lastimarse la una a la otra, pero para evitar que algunos rebeldes tomaran provecho de eso, se implementaron medidas legales y claro, Fred Luckpuig, aun mantinene su identidad de Supreme Victory en secreto del mundo, hasta de su familia. pero aunque haya paz, hay quienes vene sto como una oportunidad para sacar provecho de la actual situacion. Fred iba la escuela a pie con Brains, con sus chcias y Friday y Silver Onyx como celulares y relojes, hasta que ven que todo el mundo se detiene para un mensaje de una gran pantalla, donde salia un sujeto de traje blanco grisaseo y corbata y cabello rubio, que era nada ams y anda menos que el hombre mas rico de España, Lex Hammer. Lex Hammer:hola ciudadanos, veran, como nuestra comunidad, a sido victima de una especie de convergencia cultural alienigena por causa del supuesto heroe Supreme Victory... Fred:oye eso ofende. Lex Hammer:asi que para asegurarme de que nadie tema, decidi que ademas de esos supuesto "Protectores" Braina:ahora eso si ofende. Lex Hammer:cree mi propio cuerpo especial de control alienigena:Los Guardianes de Plata. no tienen que agradecerme, ellos haran el control de ciudadania, y nos aseguraremos de evitar residentes ilegales. Mul:momento ¿significa que tendremos que estudiar para ser ciudadanas terrestres legales? Saori:eso aplica para seres interdimensionales? Braina:no lo se, solo que siento pena por los perdedores que se unieran a esa imitacion sumisa de los Protectores. justo frente a ellos,se bajo un vehiculo, dodne varios jovenes con rasgos de cadetes militares, vestidos de negro y platino, los rodean, entre ellos, destaco quien menos esperaban:Adelila. Todos:ADELILA?!!! Adelila:veo que me conocen, lastima que yo no a ustedes(les guiña un ojo), le dare este permiso a todas estas chicas al ser embajadoras autorizadas de sus planetas, aunque tendre que tener un informe de la Princesa Saori y su guardaespalda(Cler obviamente), nos vemos, pasen un buen dia. Fred:mi prima se unio a esos cretinos? justo para aclarar todo, el Supercomandante les explcia la situacion con Adelila. Brains:PA..Supercomandante, ya supo lo de Adelila. Supercomandante:lo se, yo le dije que se unira a ellos todos:QUE HIZO QUE?!!! Supercomandante:no confio en esos ladrones de puestos, la proteccion de la Tierra es nuestra prioridad asi que mande a Adelila para que los vigile de cualquier actividad fuera de lo que aparentan. Fred:ok, que hayan facciones jugando a ser defensores de la tierra es una cosa, pero me preocupa que quieran reemplazarme a mi...aunque dudo que puedan lograrlo. ya en la escuela, todos al ver a las chcias de Fred, retroceden algunos algo asustados y otros como señal de respeto. Fred:vaya, veo que por fin tengo elr espeto que me meresco. Brains:creo que púede ser tambien algo de miedo. lo cual era cierto, pues cuando Mul saluda a Holly, esta se mete al casillero, y Mort y Corky se meten apretados al basurero, a lo que despues, aparece Nora, acercandoseles algo intimidada. Nora:bueno, ahora que se que, como todos, que Brains es una agente secreta y ustedes, una alienigenas, creo, que eso me ahce tecnicamente su "amiga", humana sin relaciones con cuerpos de polia alienigena. Sara:pues para que lo sepan, yo no les tengo miedo. en eso Kitty le saca las garras a Sara y esta corre despavorida chocandose con todos, mas tarde, Fred se topa con Sir Percival que le cuenta como lleva lo de su prima. Fred:oye Percival ¿como esta lo tuyo con tu prima ¿tus padres la aceptaron?. Sir Percival:bueno, mama aun le preocupa cocinar pescado frente a ella, y papa aun se marea cuando ella olvida bañarse, pero la aceptaron, solo que duerme en el baño, lo gracioso es que ella eligio dormir alli. Gelato:me encanta esa habitacion, sobretodo el hecho de que puedo dormir y bañarme alli, es como mi habitacion, hasta huele como mi habitacion en Aquittar Sir Percival:por cierto ¿como les van a tus chicas? Fred:por fortuna nada cambio, aun siguen siendo miembros de los clubes de Gimnasia Ritmica Marcial y Porristas. Sir Percival:ok, y como lo toman tus padres? Fred:pues como te lo digo?.... en eso vemos un flashback de Fred, de un dia la playa, Raquel acaricia el vientre de Kitty dulcemente, mientras juega ajedrez con Saori, Simon juega con Mul y Cookie al Voleybol solo ser enterrado dos veces en la arena, Raquel mientras tomaba el sol de espaldas, es modida por Kodachi en el trasero, quiend espues usa la excusa que le aplicaba protector solar, Simon practica suurf con Cler que lo levanta sentado con una mano y Starfire cocina las carne justo antes de la foto. Sir Percival:wow que suerte, sabes, yo voy a tratar de hacer lo mismo, no se si sabias esto, pero dentro de poco, chcias aliengenas gracias al programa de intercambio extraterrestre, comenzaran a llover. Justo en eso, señala una y resulta que era Mimina en compañia de su hermano Minino que justo eran detenidos por Wally K. Wally K:bien bola de pelos, dame todo tu dinero. Minino:sabes, ahora mismo te golpearia con una de mis patitas, pero mejor te vencere con la resistencia pasiva. Confiado Wally K le tira el primer golpe, pero se lastima como si le hubiera pegado a una caja fuerte, trata con la otra mano y sucede lo mismo, luego con la cabeza, las tripas, y los pies, y no satisfecho con eso, Minino lo ata como un pretzel y le hace gesto a otros chicos, que salen despaboridos, solo para toparse con la Directora Darling algo disgustada. Directora Darlig:jovencitos, ese comportamiento no es aceptable, una cosa es aplicar calzon chino, pero convertir a un estudiante en un pretzel, es muy extremo, hablare con sus padres. Damian:en mi opinion, ninguna escuela deberia decirles a mis hijos como comportarse. Toralei:miau, estoy decauerdo, iremos a esa otra escuela, ¿donde encontraremos a ese director Kraft? Directora Darling:pensandolo bien, quedense, les asignaremos a su niños un guia...Eddie ven. Eddie.me llamo directora Darling? Directora Darling:si, muestrales las instalaciones a estos...adorables gemelos. Eddie.ok, por seguridad ¿no muerden? MInino.solo no traigas las manos con adereso(mostrandole sus colmillos tipo Depredador) justo por telefono Fred recibe una llama de su prima Adelila, desde el trabajo donde au equipo arretro al Pollo aliegena y la Vaca aliengena por destruir una carniceria. Adelila:hola primo, queria contarte dos cosas, primero, te rpesento a mi ardillita Aniquilador, Sugar, y segundo, mañana sabado, sera dia de visitas a las instalaciones Hammer para los familiares, tu y los tios Simon y Raquel estan invitados Fred.;:OK, ALLI estaremos la ardilla robot de adelila se disfraso como su sosten que le aumentara mas los pechos y le ayuda grabar todo en una linea privada con supreme victory atravez de wi fi. Adelila:funciona y soy ahora de copa B justo en ese dia, Los padres de Fred, Simon y Raquel, junto a su hijo, con Friday disfrazado de relojos y Silver Onyx, disfrazada de celuar, caminaban mientras veian las instalaciones. Simon:vaya, este lugar me recuerda al regimiento militar de papa. Raquel:o a la ultima visita de navidad a casa de Adelila, muchos soldados Fred se pone a observar todo, pero sin que nadie lo notara, una pasante algo torpe y apurada, sin querer dejo caer su cafe, cuando Fred de separo de sus padres, entonces sin querer se tropieza y al caer con sus manos toca los traceros de dos chicas gemelas que resulten ser las hijas de luthor hammer e incluso, les bajo sus faldas, revelando sus pantaletas con su imagen propia, y al vover a intentar, jala un hilo, que povoca que solo queden sus traseros palidos,y a un que fred se disculpo por el accidente ellas lo vean a mal lo que hizo y lo caquetean. Gemela 1:eres como que, un degenerado. ¿verdad Britany.? Britany:exacto Whittany, como que un pervertido. Fred:en serio fue sin querer no fue mi culpa, o no fue aproposito. y adelial llega lo defiende diciendo que desde que llego esas dos hacen la vida dificil a todas las cadetes aspirantes a las fuerzas de plata Adelila:no les hagas caso primo, esas dos se llevan mal con todos, y se creen cond erecho a ser asi solo por ser las hijas del jefe. Fred:aguarda ¿son hijas de Lex Hammer. Whittany:exacto y como que podriamos despedirte Brittany:y como que, se deberian largar. Fred:siempre hablan incluyendo "como que"? Adelila:lo se, me produce dolor de cabeza Fred:bueno, ire a esperar a fuera, esas gemelas me produjeron dolores e cabezas en secreto Fred se esconde en el baño de mujeres, y cuando nadie lo vio, Fred se convirtio en Galatea y discretamente, atrapo a una chica asiatica, la noqueo y desnudo para imitarla por medio de tener relaciones sexuales con ella noqueada y beber su leche materna para tener sus recuerdo, pero cuando llego otra chica, una posible africana, Galatea le sopla unos olvos rosa adormecedores y cae dormida, a lo que Xanadu, que venia con el hace lo mismo, solo que manoseando su trasero en el proceso, peor cuando salen, se dan cuenta de del lio en que se metieron Capitan Guardian de Plata:Zendaya, Nabiki, vengan aqui Xanadu:creo que yo debo ser Zendaya ya mabas habiendo llegado a un laboratorio, observan lo impresionante:tres chcias robot, una alta rubia, una mediana pelirroja y una bajita pelo azul, con uniformer de colejialas negro, faldas rojas, y botas negras y sombreros raros. Lex Hammer:conoscan a las chcias que creamos con lo ultimo en tecnologia cibernetica, su ADN y los patrones mentales de mis hijas, la rubia es Minerva X, la pelirroja Afrodita A y la de cabello azul Diana A, ellas seran el futuro de salvar al mundo, mejor que ese petulante Supreme Victory. Glaatea:Oh Dulce Maiz. Continuara... El Amanecer de Omni parte 2 habiendose descubirto el secreto de Lex hammer, el propone una prueba de la calidad de sus chicas robot con Adelila como conejillo de indias. Lex hammer:primero nuestra mejor soldado Adelila Hunter las confrontara, pero tranquilos, esta todo arreglado. Adelila Golpea a Afrodita, peor ni se inmuta, a lo que Diana A lanza una super brisa, a lo quie Adelila se sujeta de un tuvbo, solo para bolar su falda, rebelando usar pantaletas de Monster High, luego por detras, Minerva X le electrifica el trasero, dejandole una gran agujero en sus pantaletas y Afrodita, lanza unos misiles casi inofensivos, pues solo explotaron a unos metros lejos de ella, pero desintegraron su ropa GaLatea.como se atreven...YO IRE. Lex Hammer:justo a tiempo Nabiki, haras la rpueba de amenazas. Lex Hammer le da una pistola y apunta a Diana A, por su puesto debia soltarla, pero aunque Diana A se disponia a dejarlo pasar, Minerva X reconocio la cantidad de poner de Galatea como alta y procedio a atacar, a lo que la correta a disparos plasma, ya alejada de todo, Galatea lanza sus ataques de energia, pero estos rebotaban conta las robots que parecian tener una aleacion unica. Galatea:de que rayos estan hechas? a lo que Galatea desaparece rapido con una bomba de humo, pero no sin antes ser picada en elt rasero por un misterioso mosquito robot,, que tambien distrae tanto a la robot como a la camara, y los mismo ahce Xanadu cuando las verdadera Zendaya y Nabiki regresan, solo que desnudas y semi aturdidas Lex Hammer:tenemos que ver esas fallas, no se porque Minerva X ataco si Nabiki solto el arma y...(las ve desnudas) ¿que les paso?, no me digan que Minerva las desnudo Zendaya:ojala nos durmieron y dejaron en ropa interior y al despertar una loca palida nos desnudo y mordio el trasero. Nabiki:no diremos que no nos gusto, pero de saber que nos dariane se tipo de entrenamiento nos hubieran dado siquiera un arma a mano Mientras en casa de Fred, Mul desnuda se para sobre el escaner y Cookie lae scanea, solo para quedar perturbada por la vagina de su hermana mayor en alta calidad y lavarse los ojos Mul:la señorita Raquel tenia razon, no necesitabamos une scanaer de alta definicion para pelear con Sara15 en internet, solo debiamos ir por Sara y darle una paliza. justo en eso, Fred llega con Xanadu queriendo avisarle a Brains por su computadora, solo para desmayarse con la nariz sangrando al ver la vagina de Mul que tanto ella como su hermana olvidaron borrar Mul:descuida amorcito, la borraremos Fred:de hecho, dejemosla como mi protector de pantalla, ahora debemos avisarle a Brains de una amenaza latente que vi en Hammer Company Cookie:y dodne esta la genio rosada? Fred:si te refieres a Xanadu, esta con Kodachi complaciendola, al aprecer no hizo todos sus mejores movimientos con Zendaya en la base de Brains, Fred le informa a Brains sobre las chcias robot y mientras, Adelila con una camara en su gorra le envia imagenes mientras espia a Lex arreglando a sus chcias robot. Lex Hammer:bueno, la fase 2 esta completa, probar su calidad ahora iremos a la fase 3, ponerlas aprueba a la interperie, solo necesito un peligro real Mientras afuera, se ve como Alexander y Gunther, salen de compra por productos terreicolas, ya que su tienda de siempre estaba cerrada por vacaciones, y para desgracia de ambos. Afrodita A:Alexnader y Gunther, segun informacion que roba...digo, investigamos de los Protectores, ustedes son amenazas para la sociedad, asi que quedan bajo arresto. AlexandeR:no es justo, solo vinimos a realizar algunas compras Diana A:no nos importa, los informes no mienten, asi qye vendran y fin de la discucion Gunther:queremos ver a nuestros abogados. Minerva X:bueno, si analziamos las cosas quizas... Minerva analiza los pdoeres de Alexander y Gunther y decide que al ser muy poderosos deben eliminarlos, procesdiendo a atacarlos, provocando un gran escandalo, al superarlos en numero, ponen a Alexander y Gunther en un predicamente y dañan sus comunicadores para impedir que pidan refuerzos, Fred que justo le mostraba la ciudad a Quimera, su nueva compañera Celestial, cuando prsencia el desastre que habia y el peligro que corrian Galaxander y Gunther a lo que se convierte en Galatea y va ayudarlos. Quimera:estas seguro de querer ir a ayudarlos? no son muy amigos tuyos que digamos. Galatea:es cierto, pero segun el Digi Spírit, ellos son inocentes esta vez, y los heroes debemos salvar vidas, aunque sean perversas...ademas, ellos preparaban un pastel por una apeusta que gane sobre el partido Argentina-Brasil y gano Argentina, osea yo gane. Quimera:pero ten cuidado corazon, veo que algo terrible te sucedera Galatea:esa vez me sorprendieron, ahora vengo con todo de ante mano Galatea se les aproxima y las enfrenta, poniendolas contra las cuerdas, pero las cosas se complican cuando Galatea con su velocidad roba sus faljas, y en otro movmiento agil roba sus pantaletas, que eran blancas, con sus propias caras y todos los camarografos les tomaban fotos. Afrodita A:ok, ahora no hay marcha atras, activen el modo Z de inmediato comienzan a brillar y al terminar de brillar, lucian armadura como sus homologos de Mazinger Z, a lo que empatan con Galatea, pero en un agil movimiento, Afrodita lanza misiles de sus pechos, a lo que Galatea los esquiva, peor eso querian pues Diana A sugeta a Glaatea con todas su fuerzas de frente, a lo que las tres sueltan unas mangueras con aguja en sus bocas y se las clavan a Galatea en su trasero, y le extraen la sangue, peor Glatea logra safarse y lanza una onda explosiva de sus manos como apluso, dejandolas desnudas y huyen avergonzadas, aflojando un cartel, Galtea disfruta de las camaras, hasta que se da cuenta que dejaron sus trasero al desnudo y expuesto con marcas de agujas, a lo que corre averngonzada con una bomba de humo, ya regresando a ser Fred para despistar a los paparazzi. mientras en la tienda Dulces Delilcias, las gemelas Brittany y Whittany Hammer estaban saliendo de comprarse licuados sabor galleta y sabor muffin, pero al poco ratod e cerrar la puerta, el cartel que habian aflojado las androides de su padre justo Fred que salia de haberse destransformado en Galatea, ve a las gemelas en posible peligro y corriendo, las taclea lejor del peligro. Brittany:WOW, ese letrero como que, pudo habernos aplastado. Whittany:si, peor tu como que, nos salvaste la vida.¿por que? Fred:oigan, se que ustede sno harian lo mismo por mi, pero es mi deber como ser humano. Brittany:cierto, fuimos malas contigo y auna si nos salvaste de quedar mas planas que un cheque sin fondo Whittany:cierto...¿que ese esa sensacion rara que tengo? Brittany:cierto,t ambien la siento, sobretodo en mi organo que bombea sangre. Fred:se llama corazon y no me gusta lo que sienten. Whittany:cierto,y tambien siento cosquilleos en mi estomago. Brittany:veamos, el coraozn lo relacionan co esa cosa que llaman como que...amor. Whittany.ci, amor...eso debe ser. Fred:si, sera mejor que me retire, espero que no nos vemos pronto Whittany y Brittany:LOA AMO, ALGUN DIA ME CASARE CON EL...QUE DICES...YO ME CASARE CON EL...NO REPITAS TODO LO QUE DIGO Mientras en la casa de fred, en su mente, Fred le daba de nalgadas a Galatea por su fracaso, incluso con un cactus. Fred:no puedoc reer que dejaras que esas cretinas de acero te humillaran de ese modo. Galatea: lo siento Freddy, me hire al rincon a llorar, este humillacion a diferencia de mis cicatrices no sanaran rapido Fred:no la culpa fue mia, debi haber usado a Supreme Victory Magna Protector:igual no sea duro con ella fred, todos cometemos errores, hasta tu, cometeras uno, yo tambien e cometido errores. Supreme Vicrtory:en serio, como cuales. magna protector:bueno fue...no, esa vez salve muchas vidas y el villano murio por las heridas, pero aquella vez...no Plutonian se mato solo...bueno, algun dia me equivocare y se los contare Fred sale de su mente y Friday lo llama ya que habia salido en television, y era logico, alguien lo grabo cuando salvo a las gemelas Gabby Gums:y la noticia dle momento, un joven, identificado como Fred Luckpuig, salvo a Whittany y Brittany Hammer, als hijas del multimillonario Lex Hammer, todo gracias al unico joven conc abeza de balon Arnold Bigman. Arnold Bigman:solo salia de compar mi primer celular con camara y lo grabe al momento de salvar a las gemelas y... Gabby Gums:si si, y yo compre ese video, gracias, el señor Hammer dijo que quisera invitar a ese joven a cenar en su restaurante recien comprado de comida multicultural, italiana, griega, ahsta comida rapida, tambien el alcalde habla de darle la llave de la ciudad. Fred al apagar el televisor es consolado por sus chcias, pues supieron por Adelila y Brains, que esas chicas, no eran para nada santurronas, y mas que celos, sentian pena por su prometida y lo consolaron, pero justo llegaron sus padres por felicitarlo y que seguro con un consuegro como el señor Hamme,r podrian hacer un hotel. Mas tarde, Fred salio a patinar con sus amigos, Thomas, Eddie y Sir Percival al parque de la ciudad. Eddie:dos gemelas, y no gemelas cualquiera, las gemelas Hammer. Thomas:mas que Fred, deberiamos llamarte Lucky Fred, aunque quedaria mejor para un programa. Sir Percival:si, imagina llamandolo papa suegro al señor Hammer. Fred:bueno, es so cierto, aunque no se, no se me da la idea de darme la buena vida, menos a ese modo. cuando se disponian a seguir patinando ven como cuatro chicos como de 16 y 17 años molestaban a un cuarteto de chicos y chicas ardilla alienigenas. Fred ve eso y va a ponerlos en su lugar, Fred derrota de un golpe a dos, pero cuando ve que su prima benia para donde estaba el con sus guardianes d eplata, el de 17 lo golpea y Fred finge caer, a lo que adelila derrot al ultimo de una patada voladora y los arresta Adelila:perdon primo, te vi antes, pero por un momento crei que podrias derrotarlos a los otros dos, me equivoque. Fred:no importa, ya los pusiste en su lugar. Adelila ve que Fred quedo con un ojo morado, asi que lo pesa cariñosamente alli, provocando que los compañeros varoens de Adelila, vean con disgusto como su suertudo primo segundo recibe sus besos, y justo Nora y Sara veian eso mientras ayudaban a Holly a patinar con patines. mientras, uno de esos chicos se quejaba de lo lastimada que estaba su mano chico de 17:rayos Hun, me duele la mano, ese chico debe estar hecho de acero reforzado. Hun:deja Barry, no pudimos robarles su dinero a esos roedores, la jefa no le gustara, manchamos el honor de los Dragones Azules.por suerte, asaltaremos esta noche, cuando paguen nuestra fianza. ya de noche, Fred paseaba en la ciudad con Quimera, mostrandole lo hermosa que era de noche, y ambos, extasiasos por la belleza de la Luna, Fred tenia su mano derecha en la espalda de ella y la izquierda, tocando su trasero, cuando iban a conectar un beso de amor, Fred nota a los mismos patanes, etsa vez con dos chicos mas y una chica de coleta negra, dando dando un total de 7, amenazando a las mismas ardillas aliegines, solo que esta vez, tambien a sus padres. papa ardilla:por favor, somos recien llegados aun no tenemos empleo. Chica de coleta:mienten, mi hermana mayor, la lider de los Dragones Azules los vio bajarse con un baul de bronce que podria tener oro. Ardilla mama:es que ese es nuestro unico tesoro, solo el cofre, adentro solo traiamos ropa. Hun:pues ahora nos lo pagaran, demnos a sus hijas. Barry:si, y no haran anda, el codigo de conduta interespecies dice que no pueden lastimarnos varios de sus miembros golepana sus apdre y hermanso y capturan a sus hijas a las cuales desnudan y manosea, Fred y Adelila que estaba con sus Guardianes de Plata, se disponian a ponerlos en su lugar, pero ambos se teniene al vez una figura que agarra la entrepierna del miembro que queria violarlas, y se las estruja hasta ahcerlo gritar, y esa figura era Damian. Damian:conosco esa lei, y tambien dice que los humanos no pueden agredir alienigenas, y eso que hacen es agresion sexual, pero mi gente, no le importa, hacemos lo que nos plazca. Damian lanza al que le estrujaba el escroto contra el otro dandose con una pared, otro de los miembros lo golpea con un tubo, que se dobla y sin tocarlo, Damian le tuerce la cabeza para mirar atras, y otro que queria correr, se lo comienza a tragar como una mantis, y la chcia que los acompañaba, le dispara, pero Damian dan un latigazo con sus cola tan rapido que le corta la cabeza sin que se de esta cuenta, y los que quedaban, Hun y Barry, corren Damian:dejare que vayan a darles mi mensaje, bueno, solo uno(desintegra a Barry con su vision mortal)...y para enfatizar lo que digo(le desintegra un brazo a Hun), mejor. Papa Ardilla:gracias señor, llego como caido del cielo. Mama Ardilla:si, usted debe ser ese heroe Supreme Victory. Damian:puff, no, yo no soy santo, solo pongo a los cretinos en su lugar, soy Damian. Fred quedo asombrado como Dmaian hizo el bien, pero Adelila y los otros fueron a hablar con el por sus acciones Adelila:hizo una buena obra em,bajador Damian, peor la proxima vez dejenos a nosotros, y no mate humanos Damian:lo hubiera sido si lo fueran en eso Damian señala que lso que dejo inconcientes si eran humanos, los que mato, sangraban sangre verde Damian:son Seudo-Humanos, parecen humanos, peor son superiores, sin mencionar que sangran verde y comen cosas repugnantes o nosivas Adelila:sorprendente, gracias por la informacion, aun asi debera pagar la multa por lesionar a los que si eran humanos Damian:ok, pero que opinaria de una bolsa de diamantes y no damos multas. Adelila:lo siento, pero soy incorruptible y no hay nada que que pueda hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinion Al rato siguiente, Adelila estaba viewndo como tenia relaciones sexuales con Nabiki y Zendaya, asi como las ardillas alien,y tambien con su espsoa Toralei, Kodachi y Demona. Adelila:no se ni como paso esto, no tendra multas por 2 años si no hablamos de esto. Damian:hecho, es un trato. Toralei:miau, por eso lo amo, sabe burlar la ley y hacer multitudes en la cama. Demona:yo diria que orgias Kodachi:vaya, por hombre como el Fred, soy bisexual aun. Mientras en el laboratorio de Industrias Hammer, Lex Hammer paso horas sin dormir, pero logro lo que queria. Lex Hammer:por fin, tengo la cantidad exacta de ADN de multiples alienigenas adaptoides, ams la sangre que recolectaron mis Chicas de Acero cen su pelea con Galatea, con esto, sere el creador del maximo heroe. ¿que estara planeado Lex Hammer cone stas muestras de ADN?, lo descubriremos proximante. Continuara... El Amanecer de Omni parte 3 Lex Hammer entran a su oficina cantando Buen Dia saludando a todos, secretarias, pasantes, empleados, cientidficos, guardianes de plata, y tambien a sus hijas, hasta que justo cuando va a su laboratorio, ve que falta una botella asi que llama a su secretaria. Lex Hammer: MONA, que paso con la formula de supersoldados monstruo? se suponia que la tiraria mañana Mona:oh, cierto,e sta mañana, vino el Almirante Chuck, a retirarla, creo que queria eliminar a Supreme Victory por pacificar el mundo y volverlo aburrido Lex Hammer:estas segura? ¿que dijo? Mona:dijo "voy eliminar a Supreme Victory por pacificar el mundo y volverlo aburrido" Lex Hammer:deberiamos mandarlo a arrestar, pero primero quiero ver si en serio mi formula era tan defectuosa, sera como control de calidad. en la ciudad, Mul, Starfire, Cler y Kitty estaban en una marcha cultural, para que todos conoscan las culturas de sus respectivos mundos. Mul:el Planeta Rumiko, amplio, bello y poderoso, nuestros hombres y mujeres son el orgullo de la galaxia. Cler Merack:Infinity, una dimension hermosa, amplia limpia, ordenada y con excelente fuerza militar Starfire:Tamaran, bellos en ciertas epocas del año, amigas cuando son amables con nosotros, provoquenos y no respondemos. Kitty:Gaturnia:un planeta hermoso, damos buen serivicio y buena educacion. cuando iban a terminar con una maniobra acrobatica, el Almirante Chuck con un aspecto monstruoso con dos colmillos sobresaliendole de su mandibula inferior, debido al suero, decide atacar a todos Almirante Chuck:entrgenme a Supreme Victory, el tiene que responder por haber vuelto todo tan aburrido y dejar a soldados como yo sin empleo. Kitty:miau, nadie tocara a nuestro ratoncito Cler:cierto, si quiere tocarlo, tendras que pasar por sobre nosotras. en eso, Fred que veia el desfile desde la television mientras se preparaba, recibe un llamadod e Brains. Brains:Fred tienes que venir pronto, el Almirante Chuck se convirtio en una especie de supermutante, debes detenerlo. en eso se muestra un video de como tanto Mul y Kitty, como Cler y Starfire aun con sus fuerzas convinadas no son suficientes para el Almirante Chuck que tambien ataca a Protectores y Guardianes de Plata alo que Fred decidido se transforma en Supreme Victory y va a partir, pero justo lo detiene cuando reibe una nueva llamada de Brains Brains:Fred, nuevas ordenes, ahora debes salvar al Almirante Chuck Fred:salvarlo? de quien? Brains:Damian, fue visto en la zona, mira Damian:OYE IMBECIL(aterriza de pisoton sobre el Almirante Chuck), te crees mucho metiendote con chicas inocentes y con chicos con armas, ahora mete con alguien de tu tamaño Almirante Chuck:voy a destruirte (sujeta un tanque con ambas manos) Damian:hablamos muchos para ser hombre muerto (levanta dos tanques con una mano) Almirante Chuck.no estoy muerto Damian:cierto, me adelante... por diez segundos. enconteces Damian le hace explotar los tanques al Almirante Chuck y comienza a goleparlo brutalmente, al ver semejante muestra de violencia, Fred como Supreme monta a Silver Onix y Friday sin perder tiempo, ya en la cumbre de la pelea, las Chicas de Acero llegan, solo para ver como Damian de dos golpes, le rompe los dos colmillos a Almirante Chuck, y de un gancho y un coscorron lo deja tirado en el suelo, no satisfecho, lo aplasta con varios tanques. Almirante Chuck:basta, tu ganas, me rindo, ya para por favor. maliciosamente, Damian levanta otros dos tanques y se le acerca diciendo "no te escucho, no te escucho", hasta que Fred decide detenerlo, pero en eso, las Chicas de acero, deciden atacarlos con sus magueras, pero al no pdoer penetras las piel dura de Damian o la armadura de Supreme, deciden atacarlos, pero Damian le pide a Supreme usarlo de lanzallamas y cuando Supreme le apriueta el ombligo, Damian lanza una llamarada tan intensa que derrite las armadura de sus modos de combate de sus homologos, dejandolas totalmente desnudas, a lo que desesperadas, tratan de cubrirse, pero solo consiguen verse mas calientes para su horror, pero tanto Frec como Damian se les escurria sangre por la nariz, a lo que Diana A y Minerva X se les asoman a lamerles esa sangre, incomodando a Fred, pero complaciendo a Damian, y aprovechando su oportunidad para escapar cuando aun tenian algo de dignidad, mientras Fred discute con el Almirante Chuck. Supreme:no puedo creerlo Almirante Chuck, era un buen tipo, ¿que le paso? Almirante Chuck:bueno, debido a que casi todo el mundo congenia con los alienigenas y entre ellos, todo se volvio tan tranquilo y fui forzado a retirarme y bueno, uno se puede llenar de rencor. Supreme descuide, lo volvere a la normalidad y trate de buscar algun pasatiempo. Damian:podria sugerirle pesca con arpon, es mas divertido cuando arponeas algo que no necesaria mente debe ser un pez o ballena. encontes, con solo tocarlo, Fred vuelve a la normalidad a el Almirante Chuck, y todos los felicitan, y Fred cree que con eso, Damian perdera popularidad, pero para su desagrado estaba por encima de Supreme o Galatea en las encuestas, incluso debajo debajo de la Chica Conejo. Fred:QUE! OH DULCE MAIZ, ESTOY DESPUES DE DAMIAN?!!! ¿y quien es la Chica Conejo? Cler:es Alice CottonButt, lo que pasa es que ella quiere demostrar que pueden vencer a los villanos volviendolos sus amigos, soprendentemente funciona. Fred:oh entiendo,esa Alice, pero ¿como es que estoy debajo de Damian? Brains:bueno, depsues de analizarlo a el y sus votantes, se debe a que Damian al ser el clasico anti heroe que bsuca redencion, aunque sea con el permiso de usar la violencia, se gana mucho reconocimiento, sin emncionar que entre sus logras, esta el romper varias camioneta que casi atropellan a un bebe, colgar y disecar reconocidos cazador de espeices africanas y devolver una ballena al oceano al mismo tiempo que hundio un barco ballenero. Fred:ok, eso lo explica mucho, pero ¿que mas hace que lo vuelve popular? Brains:bueno, vi que las encuentas prefieren a los heroes nuevos, ya que estan muy acostumbrados a ti y a Galatea, sin mencionar que eres amado por hombres, mujeres, y niños, mientras que a Damian lo aman goticos, fanaticos del anime, a las escenas gore, jovenes Dark y sin mencionar a chicos y chicas en prision y claro que alienigenas Fred:ok, quizas deba cambiar un poco mi enfoque, igual ¿quien amaria a Damian? Lex Hammer:amo a ese tal Damian, su sangre es soprendente, factor Curativo, invulneravilidad, entre otros superpoderes, pero no se poque no puedo acceder a Supreme Victory, su armadura no parece tan moderna,e stoy casi seguro que ni es un humano, bueno, con esas muestras de sangre tengo lo necesario para el Proyecto Omni, pero necesito trabajar en un cuerpo. justo en ese momento, Lex Hammer recibe una video llamada de la personas que no esperaba tan pronto, su esposa. Lex:oh, Laura, ¿como estas amor?, la ultima vez que supe de ti te ibas a la selva de Peru. Laura:puedes llamarme por mi nombre completo, Laura Cruz, recuerda que estamos divorsiados, pero mantenemos contacto, por cierto ¿como estan mis terrones de azucar?, super que las salvo un joven valiente. Lex Hammer:lo se, despedi al chofer por no ayudarlas, y a ese chico, le prometi una cena, peor aun no me dijo que si o no laura:menos mal ¿y donde estabas cuando paso eso? Lex Hammer:en unas pruebas de campo, al parecer salieron sin mi permiso, igual, lo importarte es que estan bien y por fin quizas tengamos un pretendiente para ellas que no tengamos que sobornar Laura:me muero por conocerlo, por cierto, hayer mi grupo descubrio dos piramides, una describe a un colosal monstruo apocaliptico y la otra, al aprecer, fue contruida sobre una nave espacial ¿quieres conocerla? Lex:oh, claro, sera un honor, tomare el primer vuelo. en eso, Lex Hammer toma su vuelo en su jet privado, dirigiendose para ahcer una visita a su ex esposa junto a sus hijas Brittany y Whittany, aunque nadie sabe si solo ahra una visita casual o Hammer tramara algo con esa nave espacial. Continuara El Amanecer de Omni parte 4 ya en la selva, Laura Cruz, con una camiseta deportiva blanca y shorts deportivos muy cortos, esperaba a su ex esposo y sus muy queridas hijas, hasta que bajaron cerca del aeropueto, dodne estaban. Brittany y Whittany:MAMI!!! Laura:mis dulce gemelas, que adorable momento, un mes sin ustedes es como una eternidad...Lex. Lex:Laura. bueno, llegue y traje a nuestras hijas y claro, mas equipo de trabajo como me lo pediste, y de buena calidad, es marca Hammer. Laura:si, todo lo que tenga tu apellido tiene calidad y garantia...salvo nuesto matrimonio. Lex:vamos Laura, no frnete a las niñas, mejor muestrame esa piramide. Laura:ok, niñas, por favor, esperemnos en el campament cuando lleguemos, su padre y yo, tendremos...una pequeña aventura. ya tras un largo rato cuesta abajo dentro de la piramide, Lex y Laura llegan al fondo, donde segun ella, habian trampas. Laura:bueno Lex, aqui es donde seguro se pondra dificil, quedate aqui en lo que abrire la gran puerta. Lex:ok, pero que tal si... Laura:ahorratelo, este es el unico metodo entonces con gran rapides Laura cruza el camino, que al pisar, activa un hacha colgante que arranca su camiseta, cruza un estanque de pirañas que le arrancan los short, revelando sus pantaletas de lunares rojos, luego atraviesa con su liana colgando, uns shurikens que le arrancan el sosten y al pararse frente a la puerta, un ultimo paso, lanza una flecha que arranca las pantaletas, dejandola solo con sus botas cafes, como lo unico que traia puesto, mostrando sus firmes pechos copa B y su anatomicamente firme trasero carnosos y al voltear no ve a su ex marido y para su sorpresa recibe una nalgada y un pellizco en su trasero, en lo que se soba se lleva la sorpesa. Lex:jamas e olvidado ese firme trasero, por ti es por quien supere a Lisa Hayes en la secundaria. Laura:Lex(se tapa), como llegaste hasta aqui? y como es que tu si conservaste tu ropa? Lex:si, si me hubieras dejado hablar, te hubiera dicho que el mapa mostraba un atajo seguro ante esas trampas Laura:imposible, revise el mapa y...oh, con razon, mi pulgar bloqueaba la entrada para el atajo, jejeje, perdi mi ropa y mi poca dignidad por nada. Lex.solo conservas tu inocencia...por ahora. y ya sucumbiendo ante el momento, Lex y Laura hacer el amor frente a la entradas, y sin querer, activan la entrada, la cual ironicmanete, indicaban que solo se habriria con el peso de dos cuerpos, uno masculino y otro femenino, en posocion erotica. al entrar a la siguiente camara de el templo les salen guardianes que tienen forma de momias guerreras con armaduras y armas misticas de fuego, aunque Laura se prestaba para luchar, al final las cosas se les hacen faciles cuando luthor al presionar un boton de su reloj de bolsillo llegan del cielo las Chicas de Acero creadas por luthor y los hacenn pure pero no sin que ellas tres y laura quedaran por el fuego ndesnudas y el aprovecha tambien para darles de nalgadas y cogerles sus pechos y excitarlas cuando su ex esposa va por ropa de repuesto a su mochila y les presta ropa interior a ellas en pago a su ayuda y en la siguiente camara para vencer a otros guardianes , grifins mecanicas que escupen fuego,hielo y rayo en ataques triples y al vencerlas para abrir la puerta se deben poner los cuerpos de tres chcias bellas y virgenes y manosearlas y excitarlas hasta que abran las puertas y ven la camara genetica donde esta omni y a su lado hay una version femenina imperfecta de el Lex:vaya, este especimen es perfecto...(ve su version femenina), llevemosnos a su posible hermana, podria sernos de utilidad a futuro. Laura:yo me quedare con su hermana, seria un gran hallazgo arqueologico y alienigena. Lex.ok, es lo justo, igual que en el divorcio, por cierto ¿que nos separo? Laura:facil, yo era aventurera y tu vivias de tu trabajo, pero nadie mas pasaba tiempo con Whittany o Brittany. Lex:cierto Laura, bueno, llamare mis cientificos para que nos ayuden con el traslado en lo que las Chicas de acero nos llevaran seguros a la salida ya de regreso en España Fred pasaba un tiempo con su abuela Wendy en una cafeteria, mientras su abuelo Peter iba a su tratamiento del mes para revisar sie sta bien de salud, mentras Fred crei que pasaria un dia relajad con su abuela, en la ventana ven a la Vaca alienigena derribando un camios de oro para el banco y pretende usarlos para arreglar su nave, pero en eso, se topa con una conejita. Coneja:Suelta el oror cabeza dura, o siente la ira de...la chica conejo Vaca Alienigena:jejeje, esto tiene que ser una broma Fred:esto tiene que ser una broma Wendy:debe serlo, ese disfraz de conejo no engaña a nadie Fred:ire al baño, enseguida regreso en lo que Fred se convertia en Supreme Victory sin ser descubierto, la vaca alienigena se torna malo con la Chica conejo y comete el fatal error de decir "crees que podras conmigo rabo de algo? ¿tu y quien mas? " y ella responde "con ellos" señalando una multitud de conejos y ella le anza a sus amigos Bug, Baxter y el señor smith y atacan a Vaca Alieniegna que quien cae al chocarse con muchas cosas al tener conejos apandole la cara de horro. Supreme:quieta alli trasero de algodon!! Chica Conejo:no puede ser, Supreme ¿me recuerdas?, soy del torneo de Lord Pain, por cierto ¿como esta Damian? quiero saludar a su esposa y decirle que es una chica afortunada, aunque tu tambien eres guapo ¿viste como controle a Vaca alien? Supreme:si, pero tambien provocaste muchos daños a la ciudad Chica Conejo.es cierto, y tengo que mejor y arreglar todo con la magia del cariño, despues de todo, soy tu amiga y vecina la chica conejo Supreme:no se si escucho lo que...momento ¿amiga y vecina?...ROBASTE MI FRASE...debi patentarla justo en eso, la vaca alienigena se despierta, pues no estaba tan noqueado como creian y lanzo leche a Supreme, la chcica conejo y sus conejitos, y al intentar safarse ven que no es leche comun y corriente sino que es leche pegajosa y la chica coneja y sus conejitos se quedan pegados y supreme victory tambien y cuando la vaca se prepara para acabarlos les lanza de su bocas su tecnica especial anillos de goma cuerniles y los anillos los enbuelven y aplastan Vaca Alien:nadie a logrado rompemis anillos los estrujaran hasta que mueran Supreme:eso es todo vaquita? pues ahora dejame mostrarte porque soy supreme victory y el rompe con facilidad los anillos facilmente y con un solo dedo rompe los anillos y libera a la chica conejo y entonces usa el modo rivalbam yam y aparece un enorme gato de caricatura que se vuelve gigante y agarra a la vaca alienigena y se lo come y acto seguido la escupe lanzandole a la galaxia de andromeda impresionando a la chica coneja y todo presentes y en eso aparecen periodistas y reporteros y toman a supreme victory cargando a la chica coneja y ella besa a supreme y salen en la nota del dia "la prometida de supreme victory la heroina la chica coneja sonaran campanas de bodas para ellos" lo cual causa controversia y fama para la chica coneja y problemas con fred y sus otras chicas. Brians:vaya forma de llamar la atencion (molesta y sonrojada) Fred:no es lo que parece Brains, igual, me alegra que solo tu te enteraras, mis chcias no leen los perdiodicos, Kitty los rope, Mul y Cookie hacen manualidades y Cler y Saori los consideran medio muerto de comunicacion y desperdicio de arboles. Brains:y Starfire y Adelila? Fred: Star no sabe leer periodicos o letras en tinta y Adelila, bueno, a ella le molesto un poco, peor ustedes son improtantes para mi. Brains:descuida, no me molesto, solo queria saber que tanto te improtabamos, definitivamente noe res como Damian en eso, brains lo muestra a Damian bajando un gatito tras darle una paliza a varios perro alienigenas con forma humana, cosa que llama les llama la atencion las chcias conejo y una chcia panda y sin que estan sospecharan, sacan sus gerintas tentaculos y los clavan en sus trasero antes de que estas se den cuenta y tan pronto como lo consiguen, desaparecen. Chica Coneja:oye Penny ¿no sentiste que una jeringa se te clabo en el trasero? Penny:si Alice, y me dolio mucho. Alice.bueno, veo que unos encapuchados roban un banco, es hora que el publico vea todo lo que tenemos para mostrar (se levanta y Penny se sonroja al ver su trasero) Penny:quizas no tanto, Alice, tu leotardo tiene una enorme falla...tu trasero esta expuesto Alice:en serio?, genial, hoy esta muy caliente el clima, me venia bien una ventila Penny ling:igual vayamos entonces, aunque yo me moriria de verguenza si me pasara eso en eso ambas se bajan, aunque penny Ling no tenia idea que su leotardo tambien tenia un agujero en su trasero y ambas bajan a luchas contra los ladrones, los malechores se preparan para abrir fuego, pero cuando ellas voltearon a ver a sus fanaticos, los ladrones al ver sus trasero expuesto, se demayaron con sangre en sus narices, y solo a Penny ling le dio pena cuando vio su trasero expuesto, tanto, que hasta le dio la garrotera a lo que Alice la saco fingiendo que esto estaba planeado. al rato, Fred estaba terminando de limpiar la casa como Galatea y vuelve a la normalidad, a lo que escucha que tocan la puerta y eran Alice Cottonbutt y Pandamoniun, como su version humana, con ropa tipo kimono chino violeta cubriendole poco las piernas. Fred:Alice?, que haces tan repentinamente ¿y quien es tu amiga asiatica? Alice:oh, ella es mi amiga intima Penny Ling, descuida, no es mi novia, aunque a beses los abrazamos demasiado cariñosamente, bueno ¿te molesta si paso?...(Fred le dira que no, peor pasa antes de que hable) gracias, oh, y veniamos para ver si nos invitavas a comer, pues llegue al planeta Tierra, pero solo tenia dinero para los boletos de ida y Penny Ling invirtio bastante dinero en los trajes, por cierto, es algo timida Fred.es timida y se pone un kimono que no le tapa casi todo Penny Ling:trato de superar ese miedo (sonrojada) Fred:bueno, ustdes son mis amigas, aunque a una no la conosca y cuyo nombre me costara trabajo recordar, no es un juego de palabras, asi que tomara tiempo apra memorizar Penny Ling, sin ofender Penny:esta bien, eres tan simpatico como lindo (se apena)...oh, eso lo dije o lo pense. Alice y Fred:SI, LO DIJSITE entonces Fred va por galletas y bebidas, y ya al traerla, el va a sacar unas galletas, peor sin que ambos se den cuenta, el y Penny Ling tocan sus manos, ambos incomodandose, y antes de que Fred dijera algo alagador, Alice toma la mano de Fred, y la pone en uno de sus pechos. Fred:oh, vaya...estos es incomodo siento los la tidod e tu...corazones? Alice:wasi was Freddy Needy, mi gente tiene dos corazones, asi tenemos mas energia Fred ante ese momento, sale corriendo cubriendose la nariz que le sangraba y Penny Ling reprende a Alice por ese comportamiento poco etico. Mientras, Lex Hammer, junto a 6 cientificos temrinana de reconstruir a su creacion por medio de costuras laser y una amquina capaz de generar 1.1 gigawatts, y con eso emerge de su capsula como uns er de 3 metros con costuras de diferentes colores, pelo en pecho lila y cuernos Lex hammer:esta vivo ESTA VIVO!!! CONTINUARA El Amanecer de Omni parte 5 Omni da sus primeros paso, y lo primero que hace es abrazar a Lex y decirle padre Omni:gracias por darme la vida, padre Lex:vaya, jamas crei que una creacion mia me llamaria padre, eres hermoso hijo mio justo en eso aparecen Brittany y Whittany Hammer para pedirle a su papa, permiso para ir de comprar, y ven a Omni y su reacion, no es mucho de esperarse. Brittany:genial, otro preoyecto fallido Whittany:bueno, como que, almenos es mejor qu esas perdedoras de acero Lex:niñas, saluden a su nuevo hermano, Omni Omni:hermanas, son como Omni, raras, pero bellas y malvadas. Whittany:como que, eso fue muy dulce. Brittany:pero el sera como que, ¿nuestro hermanito menor? Whittany:genial, ahora tendremos menos mesada Lex:omni, has feliz a papa y ve por Supreme Victory (lo muestra en sus pantallas), busca ese tonto cabeza de cubeta y hazlo picadillo, si alguien debe proteger el planeta, ese debe ser Lex Hammer y toda la familia mientras tanto, Penny Ling estaba dandole de nalgadas fuertes a Alice, hasta que el trasero le quedo rojo y con marcas de las garras de Penny Ling por lo anterior mente hecho Alice:auch, me duelen mis nalguitas. Penny Ling:perdon, se que soy como tu protegida, pero hasta una dulce flor de loto como yo tenia que reprenderte. Aliice:de dodne yo vengo, asi le demuestras a un chico tus sentimientos, y un chico te declara matrimonio dormiendote y dandote la noticia de tu embarazo Penny:pero...¿y si no quieres tener un bebe? Alice:quien no quiere tener un bebe?, son bonitos y ayudan a mantenerte despierto justo en eso Fred regresa tras sanarse la nariz, y continuar siendo un buen anfritrion, pero justo en eso, llegaron Simon y Raquel, acompañados de los abuelos Peter y Wendy, Fred rapido trama una excusa Fred:mama, papa, abuelo y abuela, ellas son Penny Ling y Alice Cotton Butt, son una chcias que venian a pedir indicaciones. Penny:saludos, vengo de China, Hoing Kong Alice:yo vengo de Conejopia...(nalgadas), planeta de los conejos...(nalgada), Europa Simon:no tienen que fingir:ya con el tratado extraterrestre, ya los humanos y alienigenas convivimos bien. Alice:son los apdres de Fred ¿cual es el papa? Simon:pues yo..yo soy hombre Alice:es que se paparece a una mama gorila de Pandora que vi cuando visitaba una amiga. Peter:si, por cierto, soy Peter y ella es mi esposa Wendy Alice:que curioso, el papa de una amiga mia se llamaba Peter entonces la Abuelita Wendy pellizco las caderas a Penny Ling y Alice, a Penny le dio pena pero Alice le dio cosquillas, y dijo que ambas tenian caderas perfectas para tener bebes, sobretodo Penny Ling, cosa que le entristecio sobretodo al estar gordita Penny:yo...(casi llorando), yo no estoy gorda. Alice: no no my Penny Lenny, aunque si tienes un trasero grande, digo, es gracioso, sobretodo cuando te mueves, digo al caminar, mueves el trasero de un lado al otro. justo en eso, Kodachi salio del techo colgando y cambio la tristeza de Penny Ling a incomodidad cuando le agarra el trasero y comenzo a lamaerlo, cosa que nadie mas noto salvo Fred. Kodachi:tu amiga tiene razon penny, deberias estar alegre, digo, yo mataria por un trasero asi, grande, jugoso...oh los chicos deben amarte antes ese comentario Penny Ling se ponia rosa de la incomodidad, y antes de que le soltara la mordida Fred le pellizco una nalga Fred:Kodachi comportate. Raquel:wow Kodahci, vaya que eres silenciosa, recien me di cuenta. Peter:es nueva?, me agarda su sigilo, me recuerda a mi cuando atrape a un soldado naci en la segunda guerra Mundial.¿te gustaria estar en el ejercito?, tengo contactos Kodachi:gracias, pero ya fui...(le pellizca la otra), digo, mi abuela, Kodachi IV, ella fue soldado y antes, enfermera. Peter:creo que le conozco, pero por alguna razon pasaba mucho tiempo con las enfermeras y al salir, las donaciones de sangre se quedaban vacias y las enfermeras, besadas y adoloridas de las caderas pero mientras Fred escuchaba sobre lo de Kodachi, nadie se percato que esta con rapides sorprende pudo morder el trasero de Penny Ling, hasta que esta grito de dolor, peor antes de que todos lo notaran, Alice estaba distrayendolos con unos movimientos de Breakdance e invitando a Raquel a bailar, y lo concluto para grandes aplausos de todos, y dejando a Kodachi con ancias de saborear ese trasero, hasta que justo Brains llamo a Fred. Fred: Brains que sucede ahora, entoy en una reunion familiar y con una amigas. Brains:tu vida de casa nova y familiar tendra que esperar Fred, un Monstruos con una gran cadena de ADN esta probocando el caos en el puerto y...oh, dejalo Damian se te adelanto, de nuevo Fred:ok, esta vez me alegra, por ahora, estoy con mi familia, lo siento Brains, peroe s dificil de explicar ya habiendo cortado con Brains, Fred le pellizca fuerte una nalga a Kodachi, que primero le molesto, pero luego le gusto y curo el traseor de Penny Ling, y ella lo beso en el cachete, apenandose y Fre dincomodandose, meintras, en el muelle, Damian le daba una paliza a Omni, y este no se defendia. Omni:dodne esta Supreme?, noe res supreme, con el quiero pelear. Damian:me ofende que un perdedor desastrozo me ofenda asi, soy mejor que el. entonces antes de Damian sigueira, Omni se convierte en gelatina y desaparece en el agua, ya en una cañerias Omnir ecibe un mensaje. Lex:Omni, nuevas ordenes, ve por las robot Afrodita A, Diana A y Minerva X y absorvelas, seras mas poderoso que antes Omni:como desees padre. justo ene se momento, las chcias de Acero estaban en la playa, luciendo sus nuevos bikinis que eran armadura, y llamando la atencion de los chicos Afrodita A: ah, eso es vida, sol nosotras en bikini, y ninguna emergencia. Diana A:mmm, noto un enorme sugeto monstruasamente deforme viniendo hacia nosotras. Minerva X:deberiamos pelear con el o solo dejarselo a Supreme y ese tipo de cuernos? Omni:mi padre, Lexx, me dijo que estaban despedidas Las Tres:que, como se atreve ese mal agardeido. Omni:ustedes causan ams desotrozos de lo que evitan. Diana A:es un buen punto. Omnie:me seran mas utiles siendo aprte de mi. entonces Omni les lanza un acido que no les afecta, pero desintegra sus bikinis dejandolas desnudas y haciendo que los chicos y muejres, sangren de la anriz al verlas, ellas tratan de pelear o evitarlos, pero las atrapa en baba de la cintura apra arriba y con sus tentaculos las sugeta y toca los pechos, la vaigina y el ano, y para colmo, las filmaba un dron en television, jsuto en la pantalla gigante, incluso en la residencia de Fred, provocando que sus padres se sonrojen, y sus abuelos se rian de las desafortundas. Raquel:jajaja, esto es mejor que la bella y la bestia, son tres chicas y un monstruos depravado. Peter:jajaja, si, es duvertido cuando las victimas tenian dignidad, como la rubia que esta llorando. al ver eso, Fred, Alice y Penny tratan de ir en su ayuda, y para ello, Penny los duerme con un truco de acupuntura y de inmediato los tres de cambian, Alice se arranca su ropa, revelanso traser su traje de chica conejo y arranca el vestidod e Penny, revelando, que la pobre no traia nada, y le arranco hasta la ropa interior. Alice:te dije que te pusieras tu disfraz bajo la ropa, codigo del super heroe. Pandamoniun:lo se, pero me sentia algo incomoda, asi que lo guarde en mi bolso. Fred:si, y es por eso, que prefiero el aparato que te da tu uniforme...TRANFORMACION, VAMOS BABY entocnes meintras Fred terminaba de transformarse, Penyling ya se puso su disfraz y fueorn a donde estaba Omni, tragandose a Afrodita A, mientras le hacia cosquillas con su lenguas destro de su gragante, y al tragarsela, Omni se hizo mas grande, con manos ams fuertes, y un cañon de plasma en su hombro derecho, hasta que Damian aparecio, y quizo vovler a pelear con Omni, pero Fred Chica Conejo y Pandamoniun llegaron, pero comenzaron a discutir Fred:puedes retirarte Damian, yo me hare cargo Damian:retirate tu,yo llegue antes. Alice:puff, hombres, vamos por el asistente panda Pandamoniun:es pandamoniun. entonces ambas heroinas se encargan d eliberar a las dos Chicas de ACero cautivas en babas con gasrras y dientes, pero al verlas como estorbos, Omni les dispar aun cañon de plasma, pero ellas lo esquivan de un salto, justo dodne las queria Omni, que las baña en su acido inorganico, desaciendo su ropa, y dejandolas desnudas Pandamoniun:ahh, MI PEOR PESADILLA ES REAL, estoy desnuda ne una playa, y nisiquiera es nudista. Alice:puff, no se proque mcuhoss e quejan, me gusta sentir la brisa entre mis partes mas intimas, ademas, me excita pelear desnuda. entonces Chica conejo derriba de varias patadas, a Omni y se sienta sobre el, para aplicarle una llave, grave error, sobretodo cuando gira su cabeza y muerde clavandole sus colmillos en su trasero. Chica Conejo:AHHH, MI TRASERO...(le quema el rabo con su vista de fuego), A MI COLITA. en eso Penny se rie, solo para que a ella le queme la colota tambien, mientras Damian toma fotos, y Fred se pone papelitos en al nariz. Diana A:peinsan ahcer algo o se quedaran mirandolas. Damian:las ayudaremos,s lo que hay algo que no entiendo. Fred:obvio, ese tipo no las mato, porque aun no domina sus pdoeres por completo. Damian:no, es que corren en circulos con sus colas quemandos,e cuando pueden sentarse en agua. al escuchar eso, Chica Conejo y Pandamoniun, se sientan par apaagr sus traseros quemados, y salen burbujas al lado de Pandamoniun: Pandamoniun:lo siento, correr me produce gases. Chica Conejo:da igual, no se porque no pensamos en eso. entonces Omni al ver a Supreme, va tras el , pero primero logra pegar a Damian con baba, y Supreme lo folpea e incluso le arranca un braso, pero le vuelve a crecer otro y ese rbazo, se le sujeta como una soga dura, hasta que Pandmaoniun en un ataque de furia, comienza a rasguñar a Omni, dandole a Fred tiempo de para liberars,e mientras las chcicas de aceor sin digerir lo sacan. Supreme:no esperaba que ese feo fuera tan astuto. Minerva X.oh pro cierto Supreme, ya qe estamos despedidas de Hammer, te diremos unos secretitos. Diana A:primero que el tiene colon irritable y callos por estar mucho tiempo de pie...y que su espsoa encontro al ladod e la tumba dodne encontro la anve de Omni, una dodne salen tu, y otros desconocidos, venciendo a un monstruo colosal Supreme:oh no ¿hay otor monstruo? Diana A:no...por ahora. Suprmee:entonces diganme como detenerlo Minerva X:pues....no sabemos como jsuto en eso, escucha los gritos de Chica Conejo Y Pandamoniun, y era que ella estaban siendo violadas por Omni y sus tentculos, mientras Dmaian los mriaba mientras se liberada quemando la baba y apartar a Omni de una patada que le saca la cabeza Damian:jeje, eso debio ser incomodo. Fred:probrecitas, veo que sus colas quedaron estropedas, las curare. Chica Conejo:descuida, sanamos rapido entocnes con soslo hacer fuerza, sanan sus quemaduras de tercer grado y sus colitas vuelven a tener pelo, aunque aun estaban desnudas, hasta que Damian pes presto su chaqueta de cuero y camiseta con su imagen estilo anime Chica Conejo:vez Damian, en el fondo no queires ser malo. Pandamoniun:tiene una mala actitud y es un pervertido, peor gracia,s y admito que tiene buenos pectorales. Damian:gracias, hago mucho ejercicio. Fred:yo tambien, ojala pudiera abrir mi armadura para que lo vieran, nota mental, hacer un boton para que sientasn mis pectorales. en eso, se leevanata Omni, y con sus tentaculos sugeta a Supreme y cambia a sus brazos, pro unos giuales a Supreme. Supreme:oh ducle maiz, copio mis pdoeres, te voy a demandar, tengo derecho de autor ¿sabes? entonces de sus puños los manda a volar lejos, ahsta la calle, dodne Dmaian lo vuelve a la playa de una tacleada, y lo golpea, y hace un mologo cuando va ganando. Damian:soy Damina monstruo, heredero de Apocolips, lider de los demonios y los gatos, soy tu destructo soy...debo dejar se hacer monologos. y lo dice cuando nota aque Omni lo lamio y ahora optuvo sus piernas y cola y cuernos y ahora golepa fuerte, da patadas y lanza fuego atomico ¿podran nuestros heroes detenr a Omni?, mejor pregunta ¿alguien detendra a Omni? Continaura... El Amanecer de Omni parte 6 Fred y Damian encontraron la horma de sus zapato con Omni pero el d o poderoso no se va a rendir Damian:deberiamos rendir y huir hasta que se nos ocurra un mejor plan Fred:no es opcion rendir, y aunque lo fuera, no nos dejara huir. entonces para darles oportunidad de huir, Chica Conejo y Pandamoniun lo atacan con patadas golpes y rasguños, a lo que paorvechan Fred y Damian para huir, y justo toparse con Minerva con vestido de novia y Diana A disfraz de pirata. Fred:Damian:wow, Minerva, estas...hermposa y tu Diana...¿por que estas vestida de pirata? Diana A:asaltamos una tienda de disfraces cerrada por vender peliculas ilegales. Minerva X:menos mal que estas bien, despues de roabr estos disfraces, fuimos a ver la computadora de EL Amo Lex yd escubrimos que Omni tiene una hermana. Fred:en serio?, debe ser la criatura mas horrenda, repulsiva y...(se muestra un holograma revelando ser hermosa), wow, esa belleza es su hermana? Damian:lo mismo decia mi abuela cuando mama se caso con papa Diana A:esta en edificio abandonado de helados, abandonado por supuesta presencia de fantasmas, se abre atravez de un cogelador con un ascensor, piso -2B, esta en una capsula, que no fue jamas abierta, ya que nadie sabe como abrirlo Fred:nadie hasta ahora. peor antes de que pudieran llegar, Omni logro escapar de las heroinas animales desnudas y atrapa y traga entera a Minerva X, siendo la ultima Diana A, pero Damian les da la oportunidad, apra escapar, soltando una flatulencia, mientras Fre dy Diana buscaban a la hermana de Omni, el iria para advertirles a sus chcias sobre la presencia de Omni y tomar medidas, rapidamente, Fred llega esas isntalaciones, y va por el camino que le sugirio Diana, al llegar, ven varios guardias, Fred se preparaba apra pelear con ellos, pero Diana propone una mejor idea, y justo en eso, ella va con ellos. Diana A:el amo Lex les dio el dia libre, pueden salir a comer sanwiches. Guardia:bien, pero por politica de seguridad, tendrmeos que revisarte Diana, y como heres de metal con aleacion de plomo, tendra que ser a la antigua. entonces los guardias las desnuda de arriba a abajo, revisanod pechos y nalgas, y Diana parecia estar limpia, y tras salir todos por el ascensor, ella toma el segundo para bajar, mientras lo hacia, Diana comienza a manosearse la vagina, hasta que salio Supreme miniatura. Fred:podria decirse que volvi a nacer Diana A:ella es la hermana de Omni, peor no sabemos como abrirla. al ver la capsula, ven una especie de cerrojo de huella, que mostraba tres dedos, Fred junta dos de sus cinco dedos hasta ahcer 3, y con suerte, lo abre, y de ella, estaba una hermosa chcia de cabello rosado, dormida, solo cubierta por vendas en sus partes intimas, Fred cree que debe despertarla on un beso, como en los cuentos, pero antes de tocarla, ella despierta y verlo a el como Supreme, grita horrizada y con una gran fuerza lo golpea, dejandole un ojos marcado, y cuando quieren hablar con ella, habla raro. chcia alien:ororoamo, clorgnuk, eekma. Diana:dialecto desconocido. Fred:perdon, peor note entendemos entonces al sacarse el casco, Fred demuestra ser humano y ningun tipo de amenaza, al ver que noe ra peligroso, la chica lo besa, y entonces habla como se debe. chcia alien:perdon, crei que eras un habitante de la luna Terrorian, esta llena de mosnturos algunos metalicos, soy...no tengo nombre. Fred:te llamare Pinky, eres rosada de cabello y ojos, eres como un pony de algodon de azucar. Pinky:no entendi la mitad, pero me encanta entonces Fred le da su chaqueta, para que este algo vestida para variar y toman todos los pasos por dodne llegaron para poder escapar, pero cerca varias guardianas de plata muejres, habian sido asignadas, pero antes de Diana hiciera el mismo truco, Pinky sugirio otra cosa yd e sus manos, expulso una cortina de humo rosa, que de inmediato, puso a las guardianas fogosas y al no tener hombres cerca, comenzaron a besarse y desnduarse y darse placer, el tiempo suficiente para que los tres pudieran escapar. Fred:wow, que fue esa nube rosa como merengue? Pinky:oh, mi gente me implanto muchos ADN defensivos, y ese, era una neblina de feromonas, provoca que a todas las especies, sin improtar el genero, tengan deseos sexuales. Diana:pues funciona muy bien Pinkiy:no, a decir verdad, no funciona con quienes yo ame o tenga sentimientos. Fred:como yo? Pinky:quiza,s eres el primer rostro masculino que veo, creo ¿eres un varon?...(le baja los pantalones, apra gran cincomodidad de Fred), oh, si lo eres, definitivamente Diana:mejor salgamos antes de que esas dos no vean y detengan o quieran que nos unamos a su orgia, por cierto Fred, si sobrevivimos, renunciare de parte de mis ehrmanas, y solo te escucharemos. entonces Fred y las dos chcias escapan como SUpreme, y llegana dodne Omni, ahora con un aspecto metalizado, y como de villano de power rangers, ataca a Damian, mientras, con uno de sus tentaculos, sujeta de cabeza a Mul, y con dos tentaculos mas, abre sus piernas, y con uno mas, arranca la parte inferior de su bikini y pone sus tentaculo en su ano, y adquiere la capacidad de lanzar rayos, luego a Cles rasga su armadura, exponiendo sus pechos y los manosea con sus tentaculos, y adqueire su agilidad y estrategia de guerra, pronto adquiere las garras de Kitty al lamer con sus tentaculos su trasero, y lanza sus garras voladoras a desnudar a Saori al exponer su pecho derecho y su trasero, y Damian logra alejarlo de dos golpes, pero gracias a la fuerza de Mul y el cerebro de Saori, desarrolla mente sobre materia y lo atrapa en el suelo del cuello Cler:es el mayor oponente que enfrentamos. Saori: y el mayor pervertido. Fred:o dulce maiz, esto es malo, ni yo podre. Pinky:claro que peudes, solo necesitas... jsuto antes de que le dijera la clave apra vencerlo, Diana es jala por un tentaculo y absorvida por Omni con todo y ropa, y Omni, al absorverla, muta con un segador Flash, en una forma humaniude verde/azul sin tentaculos, pues ya no los necesitaba.Fred furioso por eso, golpea a Omni perfecto, peor ni como Supreme, Centorea, Galate ao Supreme War podia dañarlo, a lo que es golpeado, y cuando se disponia a acabarlo, omni es detenido por Damian, liberado pro Pandmaonio y Chica Coneja y tratan de detenerlo, mientras, Pinky aprovecha y larga de su lengua un tentaculo para explicarle lo que era Omni. Pinky:hola Freddy, vera,s ahce milenios, Omni y Yo fimos creados por una raa extinta conocida como los Utrom, con diferentes propositos, Omni, ser el maximo guerrero del universo, y yo, apra ponerle un alto, pues aunquee ra pdoerodo, era inestable, y no sabria cuando detenerse, peor tenia una debilidad...solo puede copiar una habilidad por persona a la vez Fred:osea que si atacamos tood al mismo tiempo... Pinky:no, no serviria, quiero decir, una fusion, peor como no hay tiempo, hacke tus transformaciones, ahora pdoras conbinarlas. ais pdoras...corazon de melon y lo despierta tras besarlo,t anto en su emnt,e como despierto, justo cuando Dmaian ya estaba muy debil para seguir, SUpreme Vicrtorty, como Supreme War Titan se transforma en un buque de guerra glotante y derriba a Omni, Omni trata de absorverlo, epro al intentarlo se lastima, lueog pasa a modo Supreme Omni War y taca a Omni, al no pdoer creerlo, Omni activa su unica salid, finje rendirse, pero cuando Supreme se da la vuelta tras ordenarle salir de la Tierra a un mundo inerte, Omni se sugeta de el, y explota, todos se preocupan, pero Fred emerge, con amrca de quemadura, pero estaba vivo y cojeando. Mul:Fred, sabiamso que podrias Kitty:miau,e res purrfecto amor Cler:quiene s la rosada? Fred:larga histori, veran... pero antes de que les explicara, Omni se regenero y se isponia aotro round, pero Dmaian en prelono proceso, se emtio dentro de el, y lo abrio pro el trasero y salio con las tres chicas de acero, desnudas y con baba, al perderla,s Omni volvio a su forma base, y fue borrado por Supreme con un giga impacto, desintegranodlo, sin que andie norata un pedazo callen al oceano. Fred:por esta vez, me alegra contar contido D, por cierto, ates de que despierten (vuelve sus manos transparentes y les extrae cosas de sus cabezas y sus pechos, un par de aparatos), sin esos chips de rastreo y bombas de autodestruccion, podran vivir sus vidas libres de ese Lex, y cuando despierten, les pedire que den su palabra de ser buenas Pinky:por seguridad, tratare de vivir sola, pero explorare el mundo, sera lo mejor para nosotros Fred justo en eso, las chcias de acero despiertan, y al estar desnudas y mojadas, creian que fred y Damian las violaron, peor Pinky del susto las rocio, y las tres,s e acostaron con ellos y las chcias de Fred en plena playa, mas tarde, Fred regreso con la ropa rasgada, y varias marcas de besos, cuando iba a entrar, Brains rapido lo limpio y dio muda de ropa. Fred:wow Brians, no sabia que em querias tanto. Brains.un poco, vi al lex Hammer, sus hijs demonio y a quien aprece ser la señora Hammer, en tu casa con tus padres. jusot al entrar, vio que era cierto, y hasta fue tacleado por las gemelas Hammer, que se tiraron abesarlo. Britt y Whitt:freddy poo, tenemos un mensajito que papa quiere darte, y desde luego, mami, sobretodo ella Lex:me agradas muchacho y te doy mi bendicion para casarte con una de mis hijas o las dos, eres un buen chico y creo que tu las harias felices a ambas" fred "como pero si acaba de conocerme señora y la verdad soy muy joven para pensar en casarme a un" Laura "y eso que lex y yo solo teniamos 16 años cuando nos casamos y duramos ocho años casados y ahora cada uno por su lado pero a un asi somos cercanos y nos ayudamos en especial con nuestras dos bellas hijas que lo son todo para nosotros y ella siempres nos uniran de por vida o hasta que el mundo aguante. Simon:es genial, nuestro hijo sale con las hijas del hombre mas rico e inteligente del planeta. Raquel:si, y con ese seguro para destruccion que nos dio apr aneustra acsa por si acaso, nos ayudara desde afuera Brains exclama "no se si sentir celos o pena, pobre Fred, ni a mi peor enemigo le desearia un destino asi", despues comienza a llorar, y Kodachi mientras tomaba baños de luna,d esnuda, aprovechando que ya se estaba ocultando el sol, vio a Brains y sintio pena por ella, y mas lejos, pinky veia con su vision muy larga, el suceso, y con una sonris,a le sopla un beos a Fred a la distacia y toma su mochila y parte al horizonte, dando a enterder que tiene un mundo que explorar Fin